Jivin
by Shnuggletea
Summary: He had kissed her, in public, and it was intense. Three years later and he is still dealing with the consequences. Most, he loved, but one he could barely stand. After letting it all out, Usagi starts acting different and it is driving poor Mamoru even closer to the edge. Sequel to Poppin, day six of MamoUsaWeek2019; Fight-Makeup!


Okay so, in my defense, I had this done at 9:30. But life man.

This is a sequel to Poppin and my final submission to MamoUsaWeek2019. It's been real fun guys, but I'm exhausted. I've never written this many one-shots...ever I think. I hope you all have enjoyed this week. I know I loved the challenge and seeing the fandom alight with activity and love.

Betaed by DarkenedHrt101 at the very last minute cause she is a sweetheart, here is my day six 'fight-makeup' theme. Originally, I had planned this as a one-shot to be titled "The Zumba Class". Inspired by Fitness Marshal I added the bit about the affection in public. That part was actually inspired by a gif series. Do you guys know those gifs with the white and brown bear? The white one is so aggressive with the affection and the brown bear is hesitant, but takes it. Every time I see one, it makes me think of Usa and Mamo. Last night, one of my betas (DarkenedHrt or Beej I'm not sure) sent the one where the white bear jumps on the brown and grabs it's face to kiss silly. So you get that real quick in this fic from Usa.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Seriously considering one more to this story in which the master plan is revealed. Many of you might wonder wtf is Usa taking a Zumba class? There is a really good explanation but since this is Mamo's POV, you don't see it. I do want to show it and if I can't get it done for Usa's bday I might do it later. And...it will have a lemon. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ/REVIEWED/FAVED/FOLLOWED! You are my hero's.

**Jivin**

He was struggling. In a constant battle within himself and it was a war he started. His own fault really and now he was paying the price.

And what a price it was.

Three years ago, he had given his girlfriend her first kiss. And he had loved it, having held himself back from even simple touches for months before it happened. Then, one day, she wouldn't stop it with her bubble gum.

It wasn't as if he wasn't attracted to her beforehand, she was a gorgeous girl. Sweet and kind to all, innocent and naive in ways that were endearing one moment and frustrating the next, and the biggest and brightest smile he had ever seen. Along with her big blue eyes, who wouldn't fall madly in love with her? Especially a social introvert like himself.

So to say it wasn't already a struggle to not focus on her pouty pink lips that looked incredibly soft was an understatement. Her popping her gum, the pink sweet candy hardly a rival to the girl's own natural sweetness, had made him feverish. There was little control to his own actions.

He didn't regret it; grabbing her, pulling her into him while her eyes grew to the size of saucers, and then finding out her lips were even softer than they looked. Breathing her in had been addicting and he had to do it again a few more times later that day when they were alone. But that was just it when they were alone, everything was fine!

Okay, maybe not fine because now he had to fight like hell not to take...it up another level. A problem that had gotten increasingly harder to do as the years passed and her body grew. No longer was she the cute 14-year-old he fell in love with. Now, she was a curvy 17-year-old just shy of 18, but not 18 yet. Now instead of cute, she was sexy and he was thankful she hadn't figured that out yet. But it was only a matter of time.

The real issue he faced was when they were in public. That was his only regret, having kissed her for the first time in public. Now she thought it was okay to do whatever she wanted to him in front of God and everyone. And his little Usako was aggressive. He was constantly getting looks of either disgust given their age difference or approval. The latter bothered him more as it was usually from men his age or older.

His trek to the park was hurried, wanting to get to Usagi while the place was relatively empty. But as he neared their spot, he noticed an abundance of people lingering around. Normally, this time of day the park was empty. For some reason, there were couples and small families around and it had him getting nervous.

Golden buns shined in the bright summer sun, the heat from it nearly breathtaking. Or maybe that was the sundress Usagi was wearing, jumping up from their bench as soon as she caught sight of him. She was already dashing towards him and even though he knew what was coming, it still had his heart racing with want and his stomach in knots from embarrassment. It was a strange sensation, to be both turned on and embarrassed by it.

Crowd of onlookers be damned, she jumped on him, wrapping arms and legs around him as she crushed her mouth to his. Had they been alone or in his apartment, he would have returned her embrace, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. But her mad dash to him had gotten a lot of attention and her public display had held it.

And she wasn't keeping it short and simple, running her tongue across his lips and asking for entrance. He struggled not to cave and let her have her way with him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it fully, it was the eyes. The ones he met as he kept his open in fear while Usagi ravished his mouth.

Soon, a mother led her child away, covering his eyes and it was more than Mamoru could bear. Pulling at her middle, he got free of her mouth and the look on his face had her releasing him the rest of the way. "God, Usagi, do you lack any and all decency?!"

Her little mouth popped open wide in shock and the deep shade of blush on her cheeks had him feeling guilty in an instant. "I was just greeting you…"

"A simple hello would suffice."

Her eyes began to glisten but he needed her to understand, to learn. "I thought...you liked when I kissed you?"

More and more people were giving them looks of interest and it chafed his skin. "I love when you kiss me Usako, but not in public?"

He was being gentle and honest but apparently, that wasn't good enough, the tears in her eyes starting to fall. "You mean...you're embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No that's not...well sort of."

She recoiled and he reached for her, but it was pointless, her slapping his hands away. "You were the one who started it!"

"I know and I regret it. I never should have kissed you…" He was going to say 'in public' but he didn't get the chance, Usagi turning on her heel and running in the other direction, "Usako? USAKO!"

Damnit, she was always faster than him, losing him in the maze of the gardens. He looked everywhere but her golden buns were nowhere to be found.

"God Damnit."

A few gave him looks for his outburst and for some reason, he really didn't care. He was too agitated, his girlfriend leaving him in the lurch all because he wanted her to save her affections for when they were alone. She may be close to adulthood but Usagi acted the same as when he met her. He loved it, her youthful heart, boundless energy, and all-consuming love but right now it was killing him.

The park was empty of his Odango so he had to assume she either made for the arcade or ran home. He had to hope she was at the arcade because if she went home, that was it until she emerged again. Papa Tsukino did NOT like him.

Sweat dripped down his back as he entered the Crown, irate when he found it void of her. Her friends were there, sullen and avoiding eye contact with him, which only made him more resentful of the foursome. They knew where she was and her mood, that's why they wouldn't look at him. Even Ami kept her eyes to the table.

It didn't stop him from stomping right up to them. "Where is she?"

Makoto looked at him and shrugged. Rei just glared at him. Minako smirked and Ami squirmed.

"I know you all know what happened and where she is so tell me right now."

"Where do you think? She went home!"

Great. Now he wouldn't be able to speak to her till tomorrow. Or longer, depending on how mad she was at him. Last time, she freezed him out for a week. But that had been due to him going off to America and not calling or texting. In his defense, he had been dead. That didn't matter too much to the heartbroken girl he had created by leaving in the first place.

Maybe he could sneak into her window later tonight? "Fine. I'll just go there then."

"Mamoru...it might be best if you just...leave her be this time."

Makoto was being gentle with him, which meant she was serious. If the brunette was angry, she would easily take it out on his face. Or just choke him again.

"I appreciate your concern but none of you have the full story…"

"You are embarrassed by her public displays of affection." Minako stated blankly, "And we get it, it embarrasses us sometimes too. I promise we did our best to explain that to her. We are on your side…"

"Speak for yourself, Mina." Rei spat but no one addressed out of fear of getting burned.

"Believe me, I am grateful, but she ran off before I could even finish…"

"Just give her some time, Mamoru-san."

If anyone else had said it, he would have taken it with a grain of salt. But Ami? He had to take it as a prescription.

As much as it killed him, he had to relent and give Usagi some space. No matter how much it would kill him.

oOo

Something...was not right. Three weeks and Usagi still hadn't talked to him about the day in the park. She was talking to him but it was like nothing ever happened.

Well, that wasn't entirely true, which was why he felt like something wasn't right.

Public displays? Gone. Never happened. Not once in the past three weeks had she even tried to hold his hand. When they were alone? It still wasn't the same. She was aloof and teasing, giving him kisses that were just as deep as before but didn't last nearly long enough before she put distance between them.

She was punishing him.

To make matters worse, it was starting to seem as if his worst fear was coming to fruition. It was subtle, the changes to her. A flick of her arm here, a twist of her hair there. It was mostly how she walked, more confidence and with a slight swish to her hips. It was all so small that no one really noticed, but he knew Usagi deep down to their souls so it was like a red flag to him.

Usagi was starting to realize that she was a beautiful and sexy woman.

Once she did, everyone would and it would be all over for him. Sure, she loved him and they were soulmates but he seriously doubted he could compete with more worthy subjects. Hell, he beat Seiya by default, being dead only helps in those situations.

She even spent less time with him, claiming to have plans with the girls. Usagi wouldn't lie to him so he had no doubt that she was in fact with the girls. It was what they were doing that worried him. Minako was probably giving her sex lessons or something.

He had mixed feelings about that and wasn't proud of most of them.

Alone again with far too much pent up frustration, both sexual and mental, he was at his gym trying to get rid of some of it. Since coming back to life, he had kept a regular regime with working out. At first, it was to comfort himself, feeling his muscles moving and working and the pain in them reminded him that he was, in fact, alive. It also helped toil away the time while Usagi pushed him away.

Now instead of an hour, he did two and a half hours and he still felt tightly wound. And his thoughts were consumed by his blonde, trying in vain to figure out just how to fix this. Apologizing did nothing. And he couldn't _show _her he was sorry in part to her keeping him at a distance and in part to him fearful of just how far he would take it.

So stuck on the subject, he even heard her voice, her sweet giggle filling the air. _Wait a minute…_

Ducking and twisting around, he caught sight of a familiar set of golden heads. They were with a more obvious brown, black and blue heads of hair. _What the hell were they doing here?_

It didn't appear that they had seen him. He was wearing his usual workout garb; faded sweatpants and a tired t-shirt with the hood of his bleach stained jacket up over his head. Far from what Usagi or her friends would expect him in so he blended in with the other sweat covered meatheads with ease.

The five of them made their way to one of the big 'classrooms' and he followed sight unseen. Was he being a total creep? Absolutely. Did it have to do with a lack of trust in his girlfriend? Absolutely not! But his girl wasn't talking to him like she used to and he was going crazy. Hence the creeping.

The classroom had several large windows, for people to watch he assumed which had mixed feeling inside him again. Clearly, the place was designed for outsiders to watch but that didn't _really _make it okay.

The girls weren't alone in the room, several others already inside and more joining soon enough. Mostly women but a few men and they all looked very confident in themselves. None really looked like they were there to work out, wearing tight pants and barely-there tops. Usagi had on a pair of capris that was second skin and a top that showed almost as much skin as her bathing suit. She was also missing her usual buns, a high ponytail instead and it all made her look far older than he was comfortable with. At least she wore a sports bra instead of relying on some tight cami or tank to do the work like so many of the women in the room. This was going to be rough.

A jittery man stepped to the front of the room, all smiles and enthusiasm. The instructor for whatever this class was. He quickly turned on the stereo system in the room and the window before him jumped with the vibrations.

The instructor had a mic strapped to his face and if he didn't, not a word would have been heard over the thunderous beats. "Welcome everyone to Zumba! I see some new faces, hello. And some repeats again, hello girls."

_A dance class? Usagi was taking a dance class?_

She couldn't tell him that? Really? Okay to be fair, if he had known, he would have been here earlier and watched the show. Now, he was trying to contain his humor already, knowing that Usagi wasn't the most...coordinated of people. Not that he would laugh...to her face.

In camo pants and a stretched out tank, the instructor waved to the five girls and they giggled and waved back. They had been coming here for a while. He was moving and fast. And his movements were being copied by all, including Usagi.

At first, he was shocked, the blonde not only keeping up and on her feet but doing well, her movements far more graceful and in sync with the teacher than even the other girls, even more than Minako! Rei, Makoto, and Minako held their own. Ami was a little awkward but alright.

"Those of you new, this next move is a bit advanced. So only do it if you are comfortable."

Apparently, Usagi was very comfortable. Now instead of shock from her skill, he was in shock from her hips, her shimming and rotating them in a manner that made them look like they weren't attached to her body.

20 minutes later and he was still watching, Usagi covered in sweat and still keeping up with the class. While he felt like he was having his own workout, or a heart attack, as his heart pounded so hard in his chest it was sore. Sweat on his hands and forehead, he knew it had nothing to do with the weightlifting he had done moments ago. No, this was all thanks to his little Odango. Although she was Odango-less and not so little, her sweat covered workout clothing and full body twists proving that she was far from a child anymore.

Rolling her body now, she dropped her butt to the floor and popped back up again a second later. Over and over and then rolled her hips one way and then the other. He had to wipe the drool from the side of his mouth. Honestly, he didn't really know how well she was doing, he had long ago stopped watching anyone but her, even the instructor.

He was so wrapped up, he didn't notice when he stopped being alone. There was little comfort in it too, not being the only perve but now surrounded by them. And if he thought his little bunny was safe from eyes on her, plenty of others to watch besides her, he was dead wrong.

"Oh man, check out the blonde in the pink top!"

"God her rack is amazing."

"She really knows how to move her hips. You know what that means."

It meant he was about to go to jail for assault, that's what it meant. The men started to take steps back from him, probably due to his growling at them. He was never a people person, that was Usagi, and here she was making all sorts of 'friends'.

The class was finally over and it had been a miracle that he waited that long, storming over to the blonde and grabbing her arm. "Mamo?! What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, I'm watching my girlfriend give strangers a hard on!"

The others just gawked, even the men in the halls that had just been talking about his girlfriend's hips. They didn't make it too far, still inside the gym in an empty hall when she pulled from his hold. "Stop it Mamoru. I was just working out!"

"There are a hundred other ways to work on yourself and you choose that one?"

She took a step, the narrow hall suddenly feeling narrower with her in that top. Heaving breast nearly touching his arm as he had them crossed over his chest for protection as she leaned in even closer. "Like what? Yoga? With me stretching my body to the limit? Better yet, hot yoga…"

"What are you doing?"

"What are YOU doing? Storming in and pulling me out like that? Pretty public display there Mamo!"

God, she was right. He could feel the burning of his cheeks at the realization. Seeing her like that, hearing what those other men were saying, and his number one thought was to claim her. Very public display indeed.

"I...didn't like it."

He was mumbling but with her still, practically on top of him, he didn't need to shout. "Didn't like what?"

Something snapped and his arms wrapped around her, closing the tiny distance that remained between. "You. I didn't like you in there showing off while a bunch of perverts watched."

Her arms snaked around his neck, no fear whatsoever at his anger or their closeness. "You were watching with them, weren't you?"

"I'm your boyfriend."

"And yet, that was the most public show of it you have ever done for me. I always show you how I feel and the world that I love you and only you. You push me away and get embarrassed. What you just did...I can never show my face in that classroom again."

"Good."

He was done talking, ending any further conversation with his mouth on hers. But then she pushed him back and off her lips. "You are confusing here, Mamo. One minute, you don't want me embarrassing you in public and the next, you are shoving your tongue down my throat…"

"Stop pushing me away." The force on his shoulders lessened and he shook his head, "That's not what I mean and you know it."

Her eyes went wide. Little bunny didn't think he noticed. "I just...didn't know what you wanted. Not to kiss in public or at all. You have been pushing me away too you know."

"That's because what I want is **you**," her mouth popped open and he couldn't help but smile a little, "but you are still underage."

"My birthday is tomorrow, Mamo."

Now his mouth popped open. In all his stressing over the two of them, he had actually forgotten. "I'm so sorry, Usako, I forgot…"

Her finger on his mouth stopped his bumbling apology. "You remember now and I know what I want as a gift."

He knew what she wanted too, and any and all resolve he had to turn her down was left in a small puddle of sweat on the floor, where he watched her dance.

It was a struggle, but he let her go, only to thread his finger through her hand to lead them hastily to the exit. He stopped just short of opening the car door for her so he could press her against it instead. "Only dance like that for me."

More of a question than a request, she answered with a sweet peck to his lips, pressing as much of herself as she could to him. When she pulled away, she giggled at the dazed look on his face. "I love you, Mamo."

"I love you, Usako."

The whole thing had him fumbling for his keys and speeding on the way home.


End file.
